


Till I See You Again

by seltay



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does your heart stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till I See You Again

Does anyone wonder why ones heart feels like it stops working during something so life changing.

Like when you finally know who you want to marry. You gets so excited that you see them and see your life never being the same without them. You are just simply walking with them knowing one day, very soon you are going to ask them to marry you. Then the light changes, the side of their house becomes the most romantic place, your heart then stops. Your heart sends out a S.O.S and your brain takes over and tells your body to get on one knee. Your mouth is moving and the words of love and adoration come forth. Then with no ring and no preparation you ask them to marry you. Then your heart beats again when the word Yes leaves their lips.

That is one time and one example. However then there is this story :

The hallways looked like they were covered in darkness, his breath was short and he was not getting enough oxygen. He was a tall man but he suddenly felt as if he was a child again. The urge to have his mom hold him was great, but not as great as knowing that a certain pair of arms will not be around him ever again.

Her face was full of tears, her hair was not beautifully put together like it always was till this day. She had called him on the phone and spoke very little only that he needed to be here, here at the hospital. When the phone beeped letting him know that the call was over his heart gave a short beat, letting him know that shortly it will stop working.

Through every red light his heart gave a short and weak beat. He pounded his chest with his mighty fist. It must not stop. There is no reason for it to stop, no reason at all.

Asking for her he was pointed down a hallway, the dark hallway.

When he saw her and how she was a mess he knew that from here on out he would be the mess.

She shook her head no, her voice betrayed her and she broke into sobs. His wife came from behind him and took the other woman in her arms, whispering words of love and apologies.

But what about him, what about the tall giant. He needed that.

Then he felt it, his heart stopping. He collapsed to the floor. The pain shooting up from his knees going through his already aching back. He fell forward and caught himself with one hand as the other was hovering over his chest.

A soft whisper left his lips, “No.”

He let his hand pound lightly on his chest.

His voice became a bit louder and his fist struck with more force, “NO.”

Finding even more of his voice and his fist finding the strength of the gods he yelled, “NO!”

Both women looked at him, they had no words they knew that this was more than they could understand.

Finally leaning back up he looked at them his face was no longer put together, tears flowed freely and he did not care. He no longer cared what the world saw. For what they would finally see is a man who lost his…..

“He was my everything.”

She pointed to the room and looked to it.

He pulled himself up and took steps of sadness to the room.

The room.

It was not pretty, it was destroyed. There was blood on the floor, there was medical equipment everywhere.

Then there was him.

His heart stopped again.

The tall giant walked up to him and leaned down towards his face. It was calm, no more silly faces, rolling of eyes and no more winks.

He placed his forehead on the other man’s.

“My everything, my life, my blood brother.”

Never letting his head leave the other, he let his tears fall and his cries out loud.

After unknown amount of time he finally sang to him,

“It’s been a long day without you my friend

And I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again

We’ve come a long way from where we began

Oh I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again

When I see you again”

“Let’s talk about that.”

He let his head go up and he looked down at his everything, “When I see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song "See You Again"


End file.
